Bluetooth is one of representative short-range wireless technologies that transmit and receive information by connecting various devices (a smart phone, a PC, an earphone, a headphone, and the like). Further, the Bluetooth as a technology that is applied to most of the smart phones, the PCs, notebooks, and the like are easily used by a lot of persons and an easy pairing procedure stably provides connectivity between the devices. An LE technology which has been developed in recent years can stably provide information of hundreds of KB while consuming low power.
A Bluetooth standard technology is divided into basic rate/enhanced data rate (BR/EDR) and low energy (LE) in terms of a core specification.
Among them, Bluetooth low energy (hereinafter, referred to as ‘BLE’) as a technology which has been represented after Bluetooth Specification V4.0 is contrived for the purpose of high energy efficiency as compared with the existing Bluetooth.
Since the BLE technology is designed to perform a connection procedure only in a situation in which a data transmission request between a master device and a slave device is made, the BLE technology may not be suitable for real-time audio stream transmission in which the data transmission request is periodically made.
That is, when the slave requests data transmission/reception, the BLE master performs a connection within a short time and exchanges required data within a comparative short time and thereafter, performs disconnection.